


King's Five

by yuehyues



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, because king has five sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Getting to know your boyfriend's family can be quite a challenge, especially if your boyfriend has five sisters who would kill anyone for him.or;King has five sisters and this is Ram's journey in getting to know them.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	King's Five

Lunch break was always a much needed blow of fresh air. Getting to sit with his group of friends to just unleash some pent-up tension and trash-talk about their professors was something King quite enjoyed. Recently, some juniors started to join them, some days Duen, Ting Ting and Tang would come from the Medical Faculty to spend the break together. Some other days, when they were too busy and their breaks only allowed them to fetch a quick bite and go back, Ram and Phu would be the only ones joining them. King would never complain, he liked having Ram around, way more than he would admit.

“Hi guys!”

The obnoxious high-pitched voice, that he knew too well, dragged King out of his own thoughts. The rest of the table shut up as the owner of that voice approached.

“Did you guys miss me?” the voice laughed. Ram looked up from his books, across him, only to see a girl he had never seen before sit on Bohn’s lap “I have missed you all. Exams suck I can’t see my favorite boys” she purred. Ram was getting a little annoyed, why was a random girl sitting on his best friend’s boyfriend lap.

“Kan, what are you doing here?” King’s exasperated voice took Ram’s attention, he too seemed annoyed.

“King this is not about you” she stuck her tongue out to King “this is about my boys. Tell me Bohn, a little bird has told me that you have a lover now” she teased. _So she knows_ , Ram thought, if she knew why would she flirt with Bohn.

“He does” it was Boss who replied “I’m so sorry Kan but he can’t give you his heart anymore, I hope I’ll be enough for you” he theatrically cried holding her hand.

“Shut up” she laughed “I know you and Mek are a thing now and besides, I never liked Bohn like that, no offense” she got up from the boy’s lap.

“You never did?” Bohn asked, only to be ignored.

“King I forgot my wallet at home, give me money I want to eat” she demanded extending her hand into King’s direction. _Why is she asking him?_ Was all Ram could think, rage going through every part of him. He knew he was being irrational, he didn’t know their relationship but still, he was getting angrier.

“Why should I? Is it my fault that you’re the dumb one?” he obviously joked. To those words, the girl changed her expression and looked ready to attack. King got up from his seat, next to Ram, and started running around trying to get away from her.

“I swear to god they don’t look like twins at all” Boss laughed at the siblings bickering.

“Or maybe they are the perfect stereotype of twins” Mek retorted as the three seniors laughed.

“Wait, wait” Phu, who seemed to come back to the Earth, talked for the first time “Are you telling me that P’King and this girl are twins?” he asked, his eyes almost out of their sockets.

“Yeah” Bohn replied “You didn’t know? King is the youngest of five” he said as if it was the most natural thing on earth, as if the normal birth rate in Thailand wasn’t 1.53.

“And not only that, but he’s the youngest of five sisters” Boss shouted “You guys met Kumfah, the second oldest. But there are four more, Kwang the oldest of them all and a doctor; Kumfah, who you guys already met, she’s a housewife; Kimnai, who just graduated last semester in Modern Languages and Literature; Kritta, who is a senior in Law, and lastly Kanita, or just Kan, who is King’s twin and also a student of this faculty” he explained.

“If you thought that King was smart, that’s because you hadn’t met Kan yet. She’s studying Aerospace Engineering” Bohn said in awe.

“She’s the one who helped us pass our first year. If it weren’t for her study guides we would have been fucked” Mek added.

_Woah_ Ram was impressed. Now that he looked with more attention, he could see a resemblance in the two. Their facial structure was pretty similar and her hair, just little longer than King’s, was also pitch black and looked as soft as his.

“But she’s not only smart as hell. She could also kick anyone’s ass. Including yours Ram” the shorter senior mocked “P’Kumfah told us that when they were kids some kids from their school would bother King and one day Kan got fed up with them and beat them up, she’s been practicing martial arts since then” he chuckled at the junior’s astonished expressions.

“You always forget your money and then take mine. I’m going to tell mom” King shouted, coming back to their table.

“Yeah whatever, this weekend I’ll treat you and your friends I promise I’m almost over with the worst assignments and I want to celebrate” she replied.

“With us? Don’t you have friends of your own?”

“Yes. King with you, my baby brother and his lovely friends” she retorted grabbing him in a head lock “Also P’Kim told me that P’Kumfah told her that you have a boyfriend now and as your twin I can’t believe that you did not only not tell me but told P’Kumfah first” she looked at the other boys waiting for someone to spill it “I came here also to see if he was here and judging by homeboy’s blushed face I think I got him” Kan smirked in Ram’s direction “Anyways, see you guys later” she released King and left.

“P’King, you sister is really cool” Phu exclaimed, only earning and eye-roll from the senior.

* * *

When Ram got inside King’s apartment before the senior arrived, the last thing he expected was to see a girl lying on the couch with a book over her face. Ram silently walked towards the couch, to get a better glimpse of her. On the cover of the book he could read _Penal Code_.

After accidentally discovering that King had five sisters wo days ago, the two hadn’t really talked about it. The senior just casually and briefly explained what the other had already told him. But since that moment, Ram had been paying even more attention to his boyfriend and many things were starting to make much more sense. Ram wasn’t big on gender roles, he hated the fact that just because of one’s gender identity there were things that one was not supposed to do or like, but it did surprise him when he noticed the amount of skin care and hair products that the older kept on his bathroom, or the fact that he only used women’s perfume, or his cute obsession with having pastel colored bed sheets and house wear. Now that he knew that King had grown up surrounded by five women, plus their mom, he realized that the senior had been shaped by that.

The sound of a book hitting the group shook Ram out of his thoughts. He picked it up and left it on the coffee table. Getting closer to the girl, he recognized the family’s facial structure and soft locks, this time longer than the twins’, Ram covered her with the couch blanket and moved to the kitchen to make some tea. It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that she woke up. Stretching on the couch, she froze at the sight of Ram sitting on the floor, books scattered around him.

“Who are you?” she half screamed. _Woah_ her voice resembled Kumfah’s voice, there was no doubt in his mind now that she had to be Kritta, the third youngest sibling “And where is King?” she demanded.

“I’m Ram, P’King’s junior. He had a group project but will be here in ten minutes I think” he forced himself to speak. He wasn’t the one to speak a lot, but for some reason he felt the need to be liked by King’s sisters. Also, Kritta’s stare was close to terrifying.

“So you just barge into his apartment like that?” she spat, getting up, only to suddenly stop “Wait, you said your name is Ram?” he nodded in reply “Oh. The boyfriend” she finally got up and moved to sit next to him on the floor “So nice to meet you finally, Kan told me, that P’Kim told her that P’Kumfah told her” Kritta explained.

“Cool boy, I’m home. Sorry for being this late Boss is a dumbass and I had to explain-” he froze once he crossed the door to the living room “P’Kritta” he said in a whisper.

“Hello to you too, King. I was just getting acquainted with you friend” she said putting special emphasis on the last word.

“How- Wha- Why are you here?” a flustered King stuttered.

“I’m sorry I came uninvited. But my roommate was being a real pain in the ass and I really needed a moment and since you’re barely here I came by, I thought we could get some dinner but I guess you’re busy” she started to pick up her stuff from the table.

“Wait” Ram interrupted “No, I can leave” he proposed. As much as he wanted to have some alone time with King, he could also see that despite not talking much about his sisters, King was pretty close with them and denying them of his time wasn’t fair to them.

“Or” she started looking at both guys “I could buy you guys dinner? My treat I promise, I’m not Kan” she suggested.

Dinner with Kritta ended up being less scary than Ram thought. She was quite a serious person, but once she had warmed up she was friendly and soft. She wasn’t as bold as Kanita, King’s twin, and not as weird as Kumfah. So far, Kritta was Ram’s favorite sister. The junior learned that she was only a year older than the twins. She was currently on her last year of university and flooded with assignments and internship work. Lately her roommate had the habit of playing the guitar all day and Kritta was tired of it.

“You should get your own place like me and Kan, P” King suggested.

It wasn’t until later that night, when both guys lay cuddled in King’s bed, that Ram dared to ask about the senior’s family. He knew first hand that talking about one’s family could be difficult, every family was a different world. But after getting to meet three out of the five sisters and seeing how close they seemed, Ram was curious as to why King had never mentioned them before.

“I’m no ashamed of them. If that’s what you’re asking” the senior replied “It’s just” Ram didn’t push him, putting into words one’s feelings was a hard task “I’m the youngest and the only boy and so far the least accomplished” King blurted “And I know” he said quickly before Ram could disagree “I know I’m still young and have much time in front of me and believe me neither of my parents have ever compared me to any of them, but sometimes I feel small compared to them. I don’t hide the fact that I have five amazing and talented sisters, I just omit it I guess. But I don’t want to hide or omit anything to you.” He finished scooting closer to Ram.

“I don’t know how it feels to feel less than your siblings, but I know the feeling of feeling less than someone else. It’s ok, I know you’re as amazing as them and you will accomplish anything that you want.” Ram hugged the senior tighter. King hummed in gratitude and buried his face on the junior’s neck “But as your boyfriend, I’d love to meet your sisters” he finished.

* * *

That week was a week for unexpected events and meetings, apparently. Ram had been feeling alright during the morning, but after the lunch break he started to feel an agonizing pain on the stomach. Terrified and at the verge of a panic attack, Phu took him to the nearest ER and messaged the rest, including King, to let them know what was going on. It hadn’t even been fifteen minutes since the message when King arrived at the hospital in frenzy asking for Ram. He found the junior lying on a bed, Phu sitting on a chair next to him.

“What happened?” King asked.

“Food poisoning or maybe an allergic reaction, we don’t know yet. The doctors are running tests” it was Phu who answered, Ram too weak to even move.

“Thanks for telling me, you can go back to class if you want. I’ll take care of him” the senior offered. Phu didn’t want to leave his friend alone, but he knew better than to third-wheel with these two. “You scared me to death” the senior accused, sitting next to the bed “Don’t do this to me ever again” he threatened, only to receive a look that said _It’s not my fault_ and an eye-roll.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ram I have the results of the tests” a gentle voice interrupted the boys’ silent discussion “I’m glad to inform you that it was indeed just a food poisoning. We will need you to stay here for a couple more hours, to make sure you get all the fluids you need and-”

“P’Kwang?” King interrupted. Ram looked confused for a moment, his brain not connecting the dots, until the doctor looked at King with the same surprised expression.

“Oh King, what are you doing here? Is he your friend?” the doctor asked casually once she got over the shock “I have not met him before yet, maybe he’s the one Kumfah won’t stop talking about” she laughed. And then Ram connected the dots. The oldest sister, Kwang the doctor.

“He- and I…we- ow” King whined, not knowing how to answer. Seeing how both boys furiously blushed, Kwang decided not to tease them, Ram was her patient after all and he was still to weak to endure any strain.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to tell me anything and I know Kumfah tends to exaggerate things. Don’t worry too much” she patted King’s head “My turn finishes in two hours, I’ll discharge you and I’ll give you both a ride home. How does that sound?” Kwang suggested. Her voice mellow and gentle. Although so far, she was the sister that least resembled King in physical appearance, Ram could see a lot of the senior’s personality in the doctor. The way she understood their relationship without pushing, how she teased just a little and backed away at their discomfort and overall her tender personality made Ram feel at ease. Maybe she was his favorite sister now.

The car ride went as smoothly as it could. Kwang didn’t ask many questions, not about their relationship, not about why was King sitting in the back seat and not about their laced hands. Instead she suggested that King should bring Ram at their next family gathering.

“It won’t be as terrifying as it seems” she laughed at Ram’s panicked expression “If you’re worried about Kumfah, she’s not that bad. She’s just bored. She used to work as a teacher, but the twins take too much time and her husband is just staring the company so she had to take a leave. I’m pretty sure once he gets a hold of the company and she goes back to work, she’ll stop pestering you guys. I’ll talk to her for good measure, though” Kwang explained. Ram hummed in acknowledge. He didn’t hate Kumfah, he appreciated how she seemed to worry about her brother, but he did not like her weird obsession with them. Ram really hopped that it was just a product of her boredom.

* * *

It was finally Friday during the lunch break when Ram met Kan for the second time. During the week, the group of seniors had not failed to remind King that his twin owned them a dinner.

“Hi guys” she greeted them and sat on Bohn’s lap once again, as if it was her favorite seat in the world “I’m here just to tell you that tonight is your lucky night. Mom and dad are out of town” she explained looking at King “So I’m treating all of you to a big barbeque and to drink until we drop” all the seniors, minus King, cheered “Including you, you” she pointed at Tang and Ting Ting “and the little cutie right here who looks ready to behead me” she finally pointed at Duen “Don’t worry, I know Bohn is taken and as I said I never liked him that way” Kan got up from Bohn’s lap and started to turn around, ready to leave.

“You never did?” Bohn asked offended, receiving a slap on his shoulder from Duen “No baby don’t get mad. Is just a joke between Kan and I. I promise” he tried to coax his stubborn boyfriend.

The gathering went smoothly, as smoothly as it can when a bunch of college students decide to get drunk together. Kan proved to be an amazing hostess and had taken Duen under her wing when the junior showed his cooking skills.

“She’s going to like him more than me” Bohn complained, earning a slap on his head from King.

The rest of the night went on in a blur, Ting Ting and Duen got drunk impossibly fast. Tang had to put up with Ting Ting putting on make up on him, while Phu took photos. Bohn spent two hours trying to convince Duen and going skinny dipping in King’s pool was, indeed, a bad idea. Mek and Boss had disappeared once the drinks had kicked in, to do god knows what. And Tee was sitting in the table, actually on the table, drunk and just happy to be invited.

Once they managed to kick all of their friends out of the house, Ram insisted on staying to help clean.

“You don’t really need to, I invited you all I can clean for myself don’t worry” Kan declared.

But Ram stood firm. He just wanted to cuddle with King and he knew that the senior wouldn’t let her clean alone, so if they all cleaned together, that would happen faster. Kan surprised him once again, outside of her flirty eccentric personality, she was actually pretty quiet and gentle. It was a different gentleness from King and Kwang’s, it was more of a _My social battery has worn out, please understand_ type of gentleness. Ram found it funny, how his first impression of her was to find her annoying and how after getting to know her, he kind of admired her. That might have had something to do with the fact that she may or may not had threatened to cut his dick off if he hurt her _baby brother_ , earlier on when King had gone to the bathroom.

* * *

Mornings were not King’s favorite moment, it didn’t matter early mornings or if it was already 1 PM, he hated the act of waking up. However, lately he had been waking up with a certain junior wrapped around him like his favorite vine, and maybe mornings weren’t that bad anymore.

“How can you be this hot when I stole the blanket?” he whispered to himself. But it was true, Ram was incredibly hot. If it wasn’t for the fact that King knew how Ram’s body worked, he would have been alarmed that the other was having a fever.

Another thing that King discovered from getting to wake up next to his new boyfriend, was that his brain liked to rush blood to south, more than it already did. It wasn’t unusual for both guys to wake up with a hard on almost every morning, after all they had spent all night grinding against each other unknowingly. The first time it happened, Ram locked himself up inside the bathroom, mortified asking King to forgive him. The senior really wanted to hold his laugh, but the whole situation made him hysterically laugh on his bed. After a good talk and the establishment of a few boundaries, exploring each other’s bodies became part of their morning routine.

Opting for a gentle wake up, King started to leave the softest kisses on Ram’s naked shoulder, slowly increasing the pressure until the little spoon stirred and turned around to face the senior.

“Morning” King greeted after finally kissing his boyfriend’s lips. Not happy with just that, Ram threaded his hands through the senior’s hair and forced their mouths together in a lip-bruising lock “actually that’s a very good morning” King moaned, his hand already travelling down Ram’s body.

“Boys!” a foreign voice accompanied with a knock on the door froze them on their act “Brunch is ready, come down please” the voice urged.

“P’Kim” King whispered and it was all Ram needed to jump out of the bed and get ready to face the family.

“You shouldn’t have drink that much Kan”

“I know already stop pestering me” they heard once they came down stairs. In the big kitchen table a feast awaited them. Kwang and Kritta were taking some more drinks from the fridge, while Kumfah and, the one Ram assumed was, Kimnai were laughing at something that the later was showing on her phone. Kan had her face over the table and looked like he had been run over by a truck.

“Good morning guys” Kritta greeted them “Did you sleep well? Or do you also feel like dying?” she added looking at Kan, while the twin whined.

“Come on, let’s eat it will soak up the alcohol” Kwang took a seat on the table gesturing the boys to sit with them “Kan, lift your head up don’t be rude, we have a guest” she reprimanded.

Ram hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until the aroma of homemade pancakes hit his nose. He sat at the end of the table, next to King who sat next to Kritta, in front of him Kan looked ready to pass out while Kwang tried to push her head out of the table; next to Kwang, Kimnai and Kumfah sat down, still talking about whatever they saw on Kim’s phone. They ate in a peaceful silence, there was not tension at all, they didn’t need to speak to enjoy each other’s company. Ram was thankful, he did not feel like an outsider and Kwang’s fond smile made him feel even more welcomed and safe.

“Oh” they all looked up from their food to the owner of the voice “I didn’t even introduce myself” Kimnai laughed “I’m Kimnai, you can just call me P’Kim” Kim moved her arm to shake Ram’s hand “I’m sorry I probably cock-blocked you guys earlier but the pancakes were getting cold” she apologized.

“P’Kim!” King flushed crimson red. Next to him, the same shade was creeping up Ram’s face.

“Kim don’t tease them” Kwang reprimanded “Don’t listen to her, she’s just jealous because her girlfriend is busy this weekend” she counterattacked. Kim just whined, faking a mad expression, only to burst in laughter with Kumfah, while Kritta and Kwang looked at each other with a knowing look.

“Guys could you not?” Kan groaned “I’m trying not to die here” she pointed at herself.

“This is what you get when you drink like you’ve been drinking for fifty years. Totally deserved” Kumfah nagged “There’s no way I’m letting my twins anywhere near you this weekend” she added and turned into King and Ram’s direction “Oh by the way boys, I owe you two and apology for being creepy when we first met. I’m sorry I didn’t mean any harm and I was just excited, it was the first time seeing King with someone else, other than the gang, and I was happy my baby brother was getting some action” she winked “but in all seriousness, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I promise I won’t do it again” she finished. Kwang gave her a contented look and the rest of the sisters waited for the boys’ reaction.

“It’s ok, I appreciate your apology” it was Ram who first spoke “And I know you were just happy for P’King” he added. He truly didn’t feel any resentment towards Kumfah, he just thought she was a little weird. But after the sincere apology and the knowing look of the eldest sister, Ram concluded that she wasn’t as bad.

* * *

All in all, meeting the boyfriend’s family wasn’t as bad as they make it seem in the movies. After that weekend, Ram had many more opportunities to meet up with King’s sisters, now his sisters too Kumfah had decided to adopt him unofficially and Kimnai had named him her official dog babysitter. Kan had manifested pretty clearly the consequences that would have breaking her twin’s heart, but since Ram had no intention of doing so, Kan and him were good. Kritta had yet to find her own place, so some afternoons of Ram waiting for the senior on his apartment alone turned into silent study dates with his older sister. And once a week, Kwang would come out of her turn and pick them up to go have dinner together.

Ram had been debating which one was his favorite sister, but in the end he decided that they all had really different charms and personalities that could not be compared. He loved King and if he came with five caring, eccentric, extravagant, kindhearted, and protective sisters, he was happy to be part of their lives too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is pretty self indulgent, in my mind King having five sisters make sense with his personality. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> My twitter is @atinysunn !!


End file.
